Crona's Little Sisters
by animegeek709
Summary: After defeating Medusa and the Kishin, Crona's never told anybody he had two little sisters. Soul's falling for Maka and the sisters helps Soul to tell her. And there is a new villian that wants the Dragon witch's soul. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater or any songs in this fanfic. I do own the ideas of Soul falling for Maka though. Teehee. Any ways this is my first fanfic. Please tell me if there is something I should change and thank you.

Chapter 1

Maka's POV

I woke up from my alarm clock ringing like crazy. I forced my self out of bed and walked to the bathroom of our apartment. It's been a while since we deafeated Medusa and the Kishin. There were not much to worry about any more. I took a quick bath and brush my teeth. Ever since the Soul fan club been dressing like sluts, Lord Death been making us wear uniforms.

~Flashback~

"I'll make everyone wear these uniforms for now on, since Soul's fan club members had been dressing inappropriate." Lord Death said. "What can I say, the chicks dig me." Soul smirk. "Maybe because you don't have a freaking brain!" I thought. "But these uniforms are adorable aren't they?'" Lord Death said, "Oh, I can't wait to see my son in this uniform."

~Flachback ended~

I looked at my uniform. It had a white silk button down shirt with a black jacket over top. The buttons were cute little skulls and a red ribbon came along. The mini skirt matched the jacket by being the same color of it. I put on the uniform and put on white . I fixed my hairs in piggy tails. There I was ready for school. "Maka?" I heard a voice and looked at Blair. She was standing in the door way with a surprised expression. "Maka, you're so cute!" She jumped at me and squeezed the flipping air out of me. "Blair, let go." I breathed. She let go with a buubly smile on her face. "My little kitten is wearing stockings!" She squeeled. "What's going onin here! Can't a man get his sleep!" Soul shouted as he walked in. "Scythe boy! Look! Look! Maka is wearing stockings! Isn't she adorable!" Blair squeeled. Soul face turned as red as a tomatoe and he ran out the door. "What's wrong with him?" I thought.

~Later~

We took our seats in class. Liz and Patty walked in with their uniforms on. They made their ribbons a tie. Liz had white knee high socks and her jacket was unbutton. Patty had socks that wasn't her size that it was like a Amu form Shugo Chara. "Hey Maka." Liz greeted. "Hi Maka!" Patty greeted. "Same to you two." I replied. The door banged opened and the presdent of Soul fan girls club walked in. Her name was Ilisabeth. She had long purple hair that she put in a high pony tail. She had pink eyes and she put on a bright pink lipstick. Just to tell you, she is madly in love with Soul. "Oh no. Here comes the princes of hell." Liz sighed. Ilisabeth had her jacket unbotton and a few buttons on her shirt was unbotton to show off her chest. She had her ribbon in a bow like me. She also had black stockings and a garter belt. "Oh Soul~!" She called. I saw Soul froze up next to me. His jacket was unbotton and his tie hang loosely around his neck. His pants were baggy enough that it was covering most of his shoes. Soul was wearing his usual hat. Ilisabeth skipped over to him looking all bubbly and cute. "What do you want?" Soul snapped at her. "Oh Soul. Don't be like that. You know everyone knows that we make a cute couple. Everyones talking about it." She said sweetly and hugging his arm. She squeezed her chest to show Soul but he wasn't paying any attention. I laughed in my head. "People were only talking about how stupid you two look as a couple." I thought. "Is Maka giving you a hard time?" She said in a very pouting voice that I just wanted to slap her. "The only one that's giving a hard time is you." I thought. The bell rung and everyone walked to theit seats. The door opened and Mr. Stein rolled in with his chair, but a girl walked in following him. "Everyone meet Yuki. She's our new transfer student so help her out okay." Stein announced. The girl was very kind looking and a sweet smile on her face. She had strawberry blonde hair and dark honey eyes. Her uniform jacket was button up and her ribbon was in a bow. She wore white stockings but with floral design on the edge. "Now Yuki, you'll sit next to Ilisabeth." Stein said. Yuki calmy walked over to Ilisabeth. "Hello Ilisabeth." She said with a smile. I very envied her voice. It was smooth and very gentle. She sat down next to Ilisabeth, but Ilisabeth didn't like the idea 'cause Yuki blocked Ilisabeth's view of Soul. I laughed in my head about that.

~Later again~

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I stretched my arms out. "Finally the lesson is over." I yawned. Soul took out his lunch that I packed him. He clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu." He said and digged in like a pig. I swear what do these fangirls of his see in him. Crona walked in with his lunch and sat between me and Patty. "Hi guys." He greeted. "Hey Crona." I replied with a smile. I saw Yuki out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Yuki, you want to eat with us?" I asked her as she walked by. She looked at me with a confused face but then smiled. "Thank you for the offer." She took her seat next to Liz between Kid. She brought out her lunch. Her lunch looked amazing! It had rice with egg over it that was shaped as a cat. Her hotdog was cut up to look like a otcopus. This made me look up to her more. "So Yuki, are you a meister or a weapon?" Kid asked. Yuki closed her eyes lost in thought. "Mmmm. I guess I'm both." Yuki answered. "What? I never heard of a mester beng a weapon also." I said. "Well, how do you fight with yourself?" Kid asked again. "Well, I stretch out my soul wavelength and use part of it to make it into my weapon self." Yuki answered. "Can you show us?" I asked. "Sure." She said. We walked outside and we all watched Yuki. She put her hand out and white electricity was forming around her hand. Then it started to take shape of a scythe. The scythe had a snake tattoo wrapped around the handle of the scythe and her blade was divided into two colors. The top half was black and the bottom half was pink. The black top half pink sakura petals scattered on it, and the pink bottom half had black sakura petals scattered all over it. "Wow." I breathed. It was the most beautiful weapon I have ever seen. "Guys, this is my weapon form." Yuki held it out to us. "Wow! Yuki sure is a great meister/weapon!" Patty said. "Okay, then let's see how good you are at fighting." Soul said. His arm already turned into a scythe. "Okay." She said and got in a fighting pose. Wow. Her fighting pose and her weapon form was just beautiful which made me look up to her more. Man, I wish I was her meister. That would be great. "Maka." Soul said. "Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts. He had his hand out to me. "Oh right." I said and took his hand. Instantly he turned into a scythe. I got into my fighting posittion also. "Start!" Patty shouted. I ran at Yuki and swing at her head but she jumped and landed on my blade. "Hey! Get off of me!" Soul yelled. Yuki used the bottom of her scythe and hit Soul hard enough out of my hand. Soul landed a couple yards away from me and I jsut stood there staring at her with shock. She also haves a great technique. What a great meister she is, such an idol. She ran at me and used the bottom of the scythe again but hit me directly in the stomach. I coughed up my spit and landed couple feet away from her. Soul transformed back, but with his arm a blade. "Maka!" He cried and charged at Yuki. He swinged his blade at her, but she ducked and kicked him in the nuts. He fell to his knees cussing as much words as he can. Yuki's scythe disappeared and she grabbed hold of his arm. Then Soul turned into his weapon form. Yuki walked up to me and put the end of the blade on my neck. "Soul! I thought you were supposed to protect me. Not kill me!" I shouted at him. "It's not me Maka." Soul grunted. "It's me. I'm doing it." Yuki said. I looked at her surprised. Yuki dropped Soul and put out her hand. "Looks like I won." She said with a gentle smile. I grabbed it. "Yeah it does look like you won," I said " But how did you make Soul into a weapon?" "It's called 'Soul Puppet'," she said "Only the best meisters can use that technique." Wow. Now I definitly know that she is my idol. "How long did it take you to master that technique?" I asked. "Well for me it took me seven months to master it." She said scratchng her head. "Wow! Can you teach me?" I asked. "Sure." Yuki said with a calming smile.

Crona's POV

For some reason that girl looks really fimiliar. The snake tattoo on her scythe reminds me of my little sister. Her name Yuki also sounds familiar. Wait! No no no! Don't tell me my sisters came to visit!

~Flashback~

"Hey big brother!" a younger Yuki said running up to me. "Yes Yuki?" I said with a questioning look. "When you move out of the house I'll come visit you okay?" she said with a happy smile on her face. "Okay." I said rubbing the top of her head. She was smaller because she is ten months younger then I am. "Nope. You'll have to pinky promise me!" She huffed and had her pinky out. "Okay." I said. And we hooked out pinkies together.

~End of Flashback~

"NOOOOOO!" I shouted and I founded seven pair of eyes staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yeah Ch.2 homies. If you're not my homie then you can't read this.

Yuki: Just hurry up with the story already.

Me: Not yet. I'm going to tell them how awsum I am.

Kid: Like you're awsum. You don't even have symectrical bangs!  
Me: That is awsum. Uneven bangs are freakin' awsum. Don't dis the bangs mister!

Ch.2

Maka's POV

Soul and I were walking home together. Our apartment is near a park, and also going through the park makes it much faster. We passed a slide and some swings. We took a right and were almost to an exit until the branch above started shaking. We looked up to see a little girl, who looks about the age of 12. "Darn it. I was spotted;" she said, and jumped down " Since I don't know you guys, I will let you go." She had brown hair that was cut short to her shoulders. She had golden eyes also. She wore a middle school sailor uniform. She looked at us with curiousity. "Are you two a couple?" She asked. Souland I looked at each other then looked at her. Both of our faces got red. "Sorry for asking;" she said "Hey do you know anyone named Crona. He haves pink hair. Always scared. About this tall." She stick her hand up to show how tall he was. "Of course we do. Why?" Soul asked slouching. "I'm his little sister, and I'm going to visit my older brother." She said with a sweet smile. She started skipping away to the direction of the DWMA. She whilred around on her foot and looked at us. "Aren't you going to show me?" She asked. "Yeah, but don't you have a place to stay?" I asked. The little girl put her finger to her chin thinking. "No." She said finally. "Well, you can stay with us for a few days." I said. The girls face brightened up as she looked at me. "Really!" she said "Really! Really! Oh thank you!" She hugged me and jumped up and down with joy. Ilooked at Soul, which looked unhappy about the idea. I smiled at him that it was a good decision. He turned away with his face red. Why is he acting so strange?

Soul's POV

Maka looked at me knowing that I wasn't happy about the idea of having someone more annoying than Blair. I lookd away knowing my face was getting red. I didn't want to embarass myself in front of her. Wait, why would I care if I embarass myself in front of Maka? But staring into those wonderful, emerald eyes makes me feel like I was special. Wait, am I commenting her eyes? Am I falling for a bookworm? That's NOT cool at all Soul! "Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asked me. I mentally slapped myself for staring at her the whole time. "S-sure. Of course I'm fine." I stuttered. Why did I stuttered? So uncool Soul!Maka looked at me weirdly. I looked away again feeling embarrased again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the little girl look at Maka and me then smiled. Not a cute bubbly smile, a devious smile. I knew it wasn't a good idea for her to stay with us. "Anyways," the little girl interrupted "I left my bag at the train station. Can we go and get it first?" "Sure." Maka smiled at her. Then we went to the train station.

~Later~

It has been a half an hour already and just to tell you, the train station is way from where we live. After a few minutes we finally got at the train station. We found her bag. Maka thought it was cute.

Maka's POV

Her bag was so ADORABLE! It was beby blue with buttons to decorate it. It was those kind of bags that hangs from your shoulder and crosses your body. It had a pink ribbon on the right strap. The girl swung it onto her shoulder. "Okay let's go. It's getting dark." She said and skipped out of the train station with us following. While walking home, I was thinking about her and Crona. If she's Crona's sister, is Medusa her mother? "So, what's your name?" I asked her. "It's Yuchita." Yuchita said without looking at me. "Okay, I'm Maka and this is Soul." I gestured to each of us. "Nice names you guys got there." Yuchita said while rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a lolipop. She smiled at what she found and put it in her mouth. "Hey Yuchita," I asked. "Yes?" she asked. "If you're Crona's sister, is Medusa your mom-" I was interupted by her turning sharp on her heels to face me. "Yes she is." She answered. The thing that was scary was her cute and bubbly aora was gone and a was replaced by a 'go to hell' aora. "Don't ever say her name when I'm here." Yuchita said. "I'm sorry, but I had to ask-" "EVER!" She shouted. I felt Soul tensed behind me. Her shouting was scary enough that birds from a nearby tree flew away. The wind blew on cue. It blew the hair away from her neck to show a scar that started at the mid of her neck and down, continuing under her shirt. She knew we were looking at it so she covered it with a scarf she pulled out of her bag. She turned around and kept walking. "Let's just go already. It's getting dark." She muttered.

~Later~

We finally got home and I was showing Yuchita around. "I'm sorry but we don't haave any guest rooms, so you'll sleep in my room." I said. "Yeah;" she was back into cute and bubbly "I get to sleep with Maka-chan!" I sweat dropped. "Here, " I handed her a towel "You can go take a shower while I fix up dinner." "Okay." she said sweetly and skipped to the bathroom. After I was done setting up the table, the door to the bathroom opened and walked out Yuchita. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was big enough to be a dress for her. She had the towel on her head 'cause her hair was still wet. "Dinner's ready." I said sweetly. "Yay!" She cheered. I made curry with garlic on the side. Soul walked in with his pj's and Blair busted through the door. "I'm back from work!" She announced. I whirled around just to be greeted with Blair's hug of death. "Blair! I c-can't breath!" I shouted. "Oops! Sorry kitten!" She said giggling and let go. She looked at Soul and greeted him the same. Except Soul had a nose bleed. I felt my anger rise in me. Then finally Blair's eyes fell on cute little Yuchita.

Blair's POV

I greeted everyone with a great huge bear hug. I looked at the table and saw the cutest human being I ever saw. A cute, little brunette with a towel on her wet, short hair. "Awww! Aren't you adorable!" I screeched. She blushed at my complement and looked at her feet. She wore a long sleeve, button down shirt. Just like in that anime InuxBokuSS. (A/N: If you haven't watched it, you should.) I ran toward her and started hugging her. "Um.. Blair meet Yuchita. Yuchita meet Blair." Maka said while sweat dropping. "Oh~ Isn't Yuchita a cute name~" I said in a sweet voice. "Anyways, let's eat." Soul said as he seated himself. Now Maka was pissed off. "Maka~" She started "CHOP!" Maka slammed a Maximum Ride book in the side of his head. Making a dent. (A/N: You should really read Maximum Ride. If you did you're awsum!) "Be nice to our guess, Soul." She said sternly. "Why..." He whimpered. After dinner we watched TV, and played Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies. Maka kept dying, so Soul was annoyed about that. Then a ring tone of Super Bass from Nicki Minaj came on. "Oops. Sorry guys." Yuchita said. She pulled out her sea blue cell phone, and walked onto the balchony.

Yuchita's POV

Flipped up my phone and press the call button. I lift it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Yuchita. Are you in Death City yet?" Yuki asked from the other line. "Yes I am." I answered. "Where are you now? I don't see you at the train station." She asked. "Well I'm at this girl's house, do you know Maka?" I asked her. I heard her sighed from the other end of the line. "Yes she's my classmate." "Great. Hey, have you found Crona yet?" "Yep." "Nice. Let's all meet at the DWMA." Then my sister and I said our good-byes and good nights and hung up. I yawned and walked back inside to find everyone, except Maka who was reading a book, watching TV. Maka noticed me and smiled. "So who was it?" She asked. "It was just my sister." I answered plainly. "Oh. Who is she?" She asked again. "Yuki, in your class." I yawned and sat down. She froze.

Maka's POV

I froze. Right now I'm with Yuki's lil' sister? Then that means Yuki is Crona's sister! Oh my gosh. No Freakin' Way! My idol's lil' sister! I looked at Yuchita who was watching TV. I walked over to the TV and shut it off. "What?" Soul complained. "It's time for everyone to go to bed. It's 12:30 am." I said. We all went to our rooms and got ready for bed. I was changing while Yuchita was sitting on my bed swinging her feet. "So Maka, do Soul and you have any relationship between you two?" She asked with a devious smile on her face. I tensed up, feeling my face getting hot. "What kind of relationship do you mean?" I asked nervously. "Oh the usual," she sighed "brother-sister, friends, or _girlfriend-boyfriend._" I tensed when she said 'girlfriend-boyfriend'. I button my shirt and pulled a pair of matching pj pants on. "Well we have a brother-sister kind of relationship." I sighed in defeat. I sat down next to her sighing at the thought of going nowhere with him. "But, I actually do like. More than a friend. How do I make him notice me? Help me." I begged her. "Maka Maka Maka;" she sighed putting a hand on my shoulder "One thing you need to do is just confess." "But, I'm too scared of him might think I'm weird, and will never talk to me." I whined. "Then give him hints." Yuchita shrugged her shoulders. "How do I do that?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. "Maka, you're asking a girl younger than you. People your age should of already experience love." She said. "I know, but the last time a guy asked me out papa scared him away." I sighed. I remembered the day when papa substitute for Stein. I guy started getting to close to me. He then touched my hand, and that's when he was knocked out of his seat by papa. I don't want Soul ending up like him. "Well, we can start tomorrow;" Yuchita said " But now, we need to sleep." She laid down and pulled the blankets to her chin. I laid down next to her and shot off the light and we had a good sleep.

Soul's POV

I woke up from the rays of light burting throught between the blinds. I forced myself up and went to the bathroom. I got ready and went to the kitchen. Maka wasn't there so I decided to make breakfast.

Maka's POV

I woke up by rustling of clothes. I sat up to see Yuchita changing. "Oh. Did I wake you?" She asked with a smile. "No. Not at all." I yawned. She took of her shirt and I saw that scar on her neck travel down to her chest. It stopped at her rib cage. She knew I was staring at it and so she turned her back to me. She got clothes out and put them on. She wore a plain, white tank top with a thin red vest on top. The vest had a plaid design on it with a chain on the breast pocket. It had a matching skirt with a chain connected to her hip to her rear. She wore black stockings with black ribbons on the sides. How cute she was. She put her hair in a high pony tail that a red ribbon held it. "Wow. You clothes are better than mine." I said. She laughed. "We'll just see what you got then." She opened my closet and pull out a black tank top with a fusia shirt that says 'love' on it. She pulled out black booty shorts and checkered converse. "I forgot I had those. I got those when I went shopping with Liz and Patty." I said scrathing my head. I changed what she got for me and looked at my self in the mirror. "You're not done yet." Yuchita said holding her finger to her chin. "Really? I'm not?" I asked. She rummaged through her bag again. She pulled out a black, fingerless, biker glove and a black hat that said 'rock' on it and a star. She fixed my hair and straightened my bangs so it was covering my left eye. "Why would my bang cover my left eye?" I asked as she brushed my hair. "Because, it makes you look suspicous. Besides, guys like secrets." She said with a devious smirk.

Soul's POV

I heard Maka's bedroom door opened and turn to look at her. I gaped at the girl who didn't look like Maka at all but still is. "Hey Soul." She waved. "H-hey Maka." I stuttered yet again. Dammit Soul! Why do you keep stuttering infront of Maka. That's so NOT cool! But she is so freakin' HOT! Gosh! I am falling for a bookworm! I turned around so she couldn't look at me blushing. I heard her footsteps travel to the frontdoor. I looked at them leave, but saw Yuchita smile her devious smirk. "Oh yeah. Soul." Maka said. "Yeah?" I said to quickly and turned to her very fast. She looked at me weirdly. "Well I'm going to have breakfast with Liz and everyone." She announced to me. "Oh okay." I tried to say cooly. "Have fun." Yuchita said and smiled as they left.

Maka's POV

We stepped out of our apartment and went outside. Once we got out I whipped out my phone.

Yuchita's POV

Maka whipped out her phone and dialed a number. She lift it to her ear, waiting for teh person on the other line answer. "Hello? Liz?" she finally said "I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me? You can? Great! See you at StarBucks!" She hung up and dialed another number. "Hey Tsubaki, I was wondering if you would like to hand out with Liz, Patty, and me. Great. See you soon at StarBucks." She hunged up and looked at me with a smile. "Let's head over to StarBucks." She smiled. "Okay!" I smiled back. And we walked off to StarBucks.

~Later~

Do you know how hard it is to be a witch. There are always ups and downs to everything. I have dragon tattoo/birthmark on my arms. I can use my magic to make them appear and disappear when ever I want. Except when I'm fighting. So right now I'm sitting in a chair using all my magic to cover my tattoo. This Sucks! Then the bell on the door rang. In walked in two girls who are sisters. Sometimes it's freat to be a witch. You can read minds! Seriously. So the tall one is the older sister, Liz, and the smaller one is the little sister, Patty. Maka saw where I was looking and stood up. "Hey guys," she waved them here "What took you so long?" "Well big sis' was looking for a outfit to wear!" Patty giggled. I looked at Liz. Yeah, Patty sure was right. She wore a grey tank top with a fur vest over top. She wore flare jeans that had holes on the knees with cowboy boots. Liz wore enough makeup for people to notice she's wearing makeup. Patty on the other hand doesn't care about fasion. She wore a black tank top with grey skinny jeans and green converse. "Well look who's talkin'." Liz said with a smirk. Maka looked down and blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah! Maka's finally wearing the clothes we bought her!" Patty cheered. The bell on the door rang again. In stepped in a tall black haired beauty. She was pretty but she doesn't know it. I read her mind too. Her name was Tsubaki. Well Tsubaki wore a white sun dress with pinl floral design on the rim of the dress. She wore a jean jacket and light brown leather sandals. Her hair was down which made the finishing touches to her outfit. "Hi guys." She greeted and walked over to us. She smiled at me. "And who are you?" She asked me. "I'm Yuchita. Crona and Yuki's little sister." I smiled back to her. I knew she was surprised by the answer by how she backed up and sweat dropped. Hey, she's not the only one that did that. Liz and Patty stared at me surprised like I just came out of nowhere. "Guys I want you to meet Yuchita. Yuchita is staying at my house for a little while." She said. I clunged onto Maka's arm and smiled my innocent smile. "Okay. What up Yuchita." Liz said. "Nothin' much." I replied. "Anyways, let's go shopping." Maka said and we went to the mall.

Maka's POV

We stayed at the shopping mall until it closed. We head over to Baskin' Robins and had some icecream. We went to Barns and Nobles. Tsubaki, Yuchita, and I bought some books while Liz and Patty headed over to the kid's book. We got out and now we're walkin' around town looking for something else to do. "Hey guys!" Patty announced to us. "Yeah Patty?" I said. "Let's head over to the Screeching Alley." She said with an evil smile. "W-what!" Liz said as she clunged to Tsubaki for dear life. I knew she was scared. "Yeah. Let's Go!" Yuchita cheered in. I heard about the Screeching Alley. It was about a girl who killed her boyfriend and another girl for cheating on her. Later on, she took her on life. People said if you go there, she will come and will kill you too. "Okay. Let's see if the rumors are true." I said. A part of me wanted to know, the other half wanted to go home NOW. Come on Maka. Don't let a rumor scare you. You defeated Medusa and the kishin. "Okay! 3 against 2! So let's go!" Patty cheered.

~Later~

We finally arrived at the alley. My mind was screaming at me it was a bad idea, but my legs wanted to go. We all took a deep breath and walked in. We traveled down the long alley until we stopped where we can't see the place we entered and the exit. The only thing we saw was darkness and another alley connecting to this one. "Come on. Let's go." Yuchita said as she and Patty walked in. I wiped off a cold sweat off of my forehead and took in a deep breath. I started shaking. I forced my legs to enter. For some reason my mind is telling me to not eneter. I ignored the thought of not going and went on with everyone. We were in the middle of th alley when we heard a man's voice in a corner. "What are four beautiful girls doing in a place like this?" The man stepped out of the corner. He had a beanie. He had a jersey and jeans. "To kick an old man's ass." Yuchita said. She was right, he did look old. He looked like he was in his early 20's. "Sorry little girl," he laughed "Looks like you didn't brought a big enough army." A lot more guys came from the shadows. Liz got serious and looked to find a way to escape. "Crap. We're surounded." She muttered under her breath. "Well looks like we got into a fist fight ladies." Yuchita smirked. She stuck her hand out. Black electricity started forming around her. "What the hell!" One of the men said. Yep, she is Yuki's sister. The black electricity formed into a shape of a kantana. There in Yuchita's hand was a pure white katana. It head a blue gem on the blade near the handle. On the blade had a dragon tattoo wrapped around it. Seriously, what's with the tattooes? "Are you a meister/weapon too?" I asked her. She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Patty!" Liz shouted and stuck her hand out. In an instint Patty turned into her weapon form and landed into her hand. Liz quickly pointed her gun at her target. Tsubakis hair tuned into a chained scythe, and got into her fighting position. I raised my fists up and got into my fighting position also. "Bring it geezer." I said coldly.

Me: Yeah Ch.2 is over. I it took me awhile to finish this.

Yuki: Finally. After playing COD Black Ops all week you finally finish.

Me: I got addicted to it. Besides, I get lazy alot.

Maka: Well, see what happens next.

Patty: Yeah! We're gonna kick gangsters' butts!

Yuchita: I'm so cool!

Me: Yeah! And I'm awsum! Please review! Do it for the kids in Africa. Babies will die if you don't. DO IT!

Excalubar: Fool!

Me: Get out of here, Excalubar! You'll be in it soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to make ch.3. Anyways here it is. Enjoy! Oh! And I do not own Soul Eater or any of the songs it will have. Please Review.

Ch.3

Maka's POV

Great. Now I'm stuck in a fight with the others girls. But the guys here don't know who they're messing with. Heh. I can defeat these guys with both of my hands behind my back. Yuchita had her sword ready to chop someone's head off. Good, I think we all are ready to fight. "Come one ladies. Show us what you got." One of the man snarled. "I have nothing to show you except a fist in your face!" Yuchita yelled. She ran at the man and punched him hard enough to make him fly backwards. I looked at her arm. I saw a tattoo appearing. It looked like a dragon. I cocked my head. Is she a witch too? Well she is Medusa's daughter. Anyways, back to fighting. I shooked my head and ducked before a man could punch my temple. I tripped him and kicked him in the gut. He coughed and gasped for air. Liz shot a guy in the gut, but luckily didn't kill him. Tsubaki used her chain to strangle and tie them together. "YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU SUCKERS!" Patty yelled. Yuchita used the back of her sword and swing it at a guys head. The results were knocking him out. One guy ran at me but I simply dodged and kicked him in the back. A man was about to punch Liz, but she turned into a gun. Patty turned back into human floor. She tripped the man, making him fall on top of her, but she put her muzzle of the gun on the guys neck and pulled the trigger. "Night fatty!" Patty giggled. "Patty! Behind you!" Liz shouted. Patty simply skipped a bit forward as a man swinged his bat. She gave him a round house kick to his face. "Good job!" I said. "Maka!" Tsubaki yelle. I whirled around to see a fist in my face. I fell to the ground hurt. "Stupid girl," I heard the boss of the group laughed "You can never beat us." "Yeah, but I can." A familiat voice said. The man turned to his right to be greeted with a fist in his face. Soul came into my vision. He pulled me up and sat me down on a box. "Wait here." He said. "Okay." I nodded. I felt a slight blush on my cheek. Man, this must be so embarrassing. I saw Soul beat the crap out of the man. He turned and picked me up bride style. I blushed and looked away. I noticed he did two.

Yuchita's POV

I smirked at what the two love birds were doing. Man there look like a great couple. I looked over at Liz, who was also smirking. We left the alley and went back to Soul and Maka's apartment. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki went home too. I was on the couch watching TV until the door bell rang. I walked over and opened it. I gasped at who was there. Crona and Yuki! "Big brother!" I jumped and hugged him. Maka and Soul rushed in. Soul smirked. "Aren't you a good older brother." He laughed. "Thanks for letting Yuchita staying here." Yuki smiled at Maka, who looked at her as if she was a Justin Bieber fan meeting him in person. (A/N: I am not a Justin Bieber fan okay. I hate him.) "Hi Crona." Maka said with a smile. "Hey." He said nervously. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes having a brother like Crona can get annoying. Ragnarok came out of Crona's back. Oh joy. A perveted and annoying Ragnarok is here. "Oh hey Yuki." He said with a flirty tone. "Hi Ragnarok..." Yuki said annoyed. "You look quite well today." He complemented her. She looked away wishng he wouldn't come out at a time like this. You see, Yuki has a reputation for being cute and nice. And boy she does not want that reputation gone. I saw Ragnarok went back into Crona's back upset. "Anyways, Yuki, I need to ask something about you two." Maka asked nervously. Yuki and I looked at eachother knowing what she was going to ask. We sat down on the sofa while Soul and Crona hanged out in Soul's room. Maka looked down scared that I was about to beat her or something like that. "Well... um.. are you guys witches...?" She asked. "Yes." I plainly answered. Maka shot her head up surprised. "Of course we are. We were born from a no good witch." I continued. "Well, are you bad or good witches?" She asked again. "We didn't like what mother was doing to us, so we decided to run away." Yuki said looking down. Maka looked at Yuki with sympathy. "What kind of stuff?" She asked. "She put weapon and meister blood inside of us. She ran experiments on us and even made us kill many innocent people." I said with a serious expression that was mixed with anger, hurt, and calmness. "Then what about the scar on you body?" Maka pointed to my neck. "Oh this," I said and put a hand over it " Medusa gave this to me when she found out that I was a dragon witch. Not a snake witch." I felt a little upset after I told her.

Yuki's POV

I knew Yuchita was upset after telling Maka. Medusa always abused Yuchita more than me and Crona. She would sometimes say she was a horrible excuse for a witch. And every word Medusa said to Yuchita would break her heart. Yuchita would follow Medusa around and put as much effort as she can in her training, but Medusa never said anyting like 'great job' or 'nice work'. Medusa always made me train harder though 'cause I was the next snake witch. Crona was just her experiment, so she didn't really encouraged him. "Well do you have a place to stay?" Maka asked us. We exchanged glances and looked at her. "Of course we do. I rented this nice apartment." I said. "Well is Crona will stay with you?" "Yep. He's our older brother so of course." Yuchita smiled her cute bubbly smile. I stood up stretching. "Well, it's time for us to leave;" I said "It's getting late." Yuchita stood up and waved at Maka. "Thanks for letting me stay." She said. "Crona!" I called him. He came out of Soul's room and sayed his good-byes to everyone. We left and got home by 12:30 am. Yuchita was asleep so I put her in her bed. Crona stood up watching TV. I made us some ramen. Ragnarok came out to watch TV too. "Dinner's done." I called to him. I brought the bowls of ramen and set one in Crona's hand. I sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. "Hey Crona." I said. "Yeah?" He replied eating some ramen. "Do you think that mother is still alive?" I asked. I felt him froze. "I hope she's not. She actually stabbed me." "What?" I looked up to him. He looked away feeling ashamed for telling me. "D-don't worry. Maka healed it for me." He said still looking away. I went back to leaning on his shoulder and ate some ramen. The phone rang. So I put down my bowl and answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Where is the dragon witch? Is she with you?" A man asked on the other end of the line. I frozed. "What do you mean by the dragon witch? I have never heard of that one before." I lied. A cold sweat formed on my forhead as I was shaking. "I think you got the wrong number." I said to quickly and hung up. Who wants Yuchita. She's just twelve years old. She's not old enough to be a full witch. I sat back down shaking. "What's wrong?" Crona asked. "It's nothing." I lied. He touched my forhead to make sure I wasn't sick or anything. I hugged his arm and put my head on his shoulder. "Brother." "Yes?" He looked at me. "I think someone's after Yuchita." He froze. "If someone is, they'll have to go through us." He tried to sound string but I knew he was scared too. He put his head on mine to calm me down like he always did when we were kids.

~Some where~

General POV

"Sir, we found out where the dragon witch is located." One of the gang members from before said. A man on a huge red throne smirked. He had black hair and red eyes that glowed in the dim throne room. "Great. After eating her soul. I'll be the strongest kishin of all time. "Where is she?" He asked. "She's in Death City. She is quite a strong opponent." The gang member said. "That's good. I'll take her myself;" The man smirked can't waiting to taste a witch's soul. " A grown witch that can fight well. Sounds very interesting." The man looked at the other gang members to see if they want him to tell Aisu that she was only twelve and she was surrounded by miesters and weapons. They nodded and he lowered his head. "Well sir, she's actually twelve years old and she's surrounded by another witch, meisters, and weapons." The man thought he would get punished for saying that. He closed his eyes for his punishmetn to come, but it never did. Instead he heard the man chuckled. "That makes it much better. I would really sign up for the challenge. We'll get her tommorrow." He laughed and left to his room.

Me: Yeah Ch.3 Is Over! Sorry I made it so short, but I got lazy and all.

Yuchita: Great now I'm going to be damsel in distress.

Yuki and Crona: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Yeah Boi! I got CH.4 done. Woohoo! Sorry it took so long.

Yuki: Animegeek does not own Soul Eater and any of the songs.

Me: That's right!

Everyone: Enjoy!

Ch.4

Yuchita's POV

The sun's rays shot into my eyes. "Ugh!" I groaned. I sat up. Huh, I'm in my room. I walked into the hallway. "Yuki? Crona?" I called. I walked into the kitchen. On the table there was some pancakes. There was a note on it. 'Yuchita, Crona and I went to school. So I made you some breakfast. Enjoy it.' I smiled to myself. I ate it and took a quick shower. I put on a black tanktop with a jean fabric vest. I wore regular jeans and hiking boots. Man, I look badass like this. I did some chores and went outside. I sighed. "I have to wait another three hours 'til their school is over. Well I'm going to walk around for a little while." I yawned and walked around. I went to McDonalds and ordered a chocolate milkshake. Ahhh. Yummy! "Hey it's the little girl from before!" I heard a man shout. I turned around to the leader and two other gang members. "Well if it isn't the idiot trio. Or was it gay trio? I forgot. But I think gay trio fits you guys better." I smirked. I knew they were getting irritated. "You'll regret what you did that night!" The leader yelled. "How?" I smirked. Bang! One of the members shot my arm with a freakin' pistol! I gasped and held my wound. I stumbled a little bit. "See. You aren't so tough!" The leader laughed. Crap! I need to get out of this mess. I turn and ran. Bang Bang Bang! More bullets were fired. Crap Crap CRAP! I went into the park and hid behind a tree. "Where did she go!" I heard the leader yell. "Don't know!" One of them answered. "Then go look for her!" The leader yelled. I heard footsteps and then nothing. I sighed. They're finally gone. "Looks like I found the dragon witch." I heard a voice. I whirled around to find a man. He had black hair and red eyes. I felt a cold sweat run down my forhead. "Don't come any closer!" I shouted. He leaned forward and grabbed my arm. "Let go of me! Don't touch me!" I shouted. I struggled from his grasped, but it didn't worked. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP ME!" I screamed. I squeezed my hands into fists and swung. BAM! I punched him in the chest knocking the air out of him. He stumbled back and that gave me an opputurnity to run. I pushed him and ran straight for the DWMA. "GET HER. GET THAT BITCH!" I heard the man yell. What did I ever did to him? I choked on my breath. No not now Yuchita. Don't start crying. "Waaaahhhh! MAKA, YUKI, CRONA! HELP ME!" I shouted. A water fall of tears came down my face. I ran up the stair to the DWMA. I tripped on the steps and fell. I bruised my left leg pretty bad and my right leg has a couple scars. I started crying, but not loudly. To myself. "Found her boss!" I shot my head up. It was them. No not now. My arm is shot and my legs are torn. I'm in pretty bad shape. They surrounded me on the stairs. I looked up terrified. "You are coming with me no matter what." The black haired man told me sternly. I couldn't talk. My whole body was in shock. "Hey! You Guys! Leave That Little Girl Alone!" I looked up to see a red headed man and Lord Death. I was relieved. "Go or you'll will be punished." Lord Death said. "Let's go!" The man called and the gang left. "Are you alright?" The red headed man ran to my side. "I'm fine." I lied. I tried to get to my feet, but my legs started stinging. "Spirit, take this girl to the school nurse." Lord Death ordered. "Right." Spirit said. My vision started to go black and I passed out.

Yuki's POV

We had a very boring lesson 'til the nurse came in. She walked up to Stein and whispered something in his ear. He looked at me and Crona. I frozed. "Yuki and Crona. You have a guest waiting in the nurse's office." He announced to us. I stood up cautiously and walked to the nurse's office. Of course Crona was following. I opened the door to see Yuchita. She was unconcious. "Yuchita!" I ran and held her hand. "What happen!" I asked the nurse. "She was attacked by a gang." Spirit told me. "What would they want with her? She never did anything to them!" I yelled. Then I remebered about that phone call. Can it be them. No. No one knows about the dragon witch. Medusa hid her from everyone. I stood up. I whipped out my phone. "Hey! No phones at school!" Spirit yelled at me. I turned to him. "Does it matter now?" I asked him sternly. "No...uh." He stuttered for words. That night when the people called, I kept their number. I dialed the number down. I held it to my ear and waited. A couple rings until they finally picked up. "Hello?" I heard a man on the other end of the line. "You want her, right? I'll be waiting at the park. Meet me their at !0:00 pm!" I yelled in the phone. I hung up. I'm going to beat them hard.

General POV

"Sir, the Dragon Witch called us. She told us to battle her at 10:00 pm." The leader announced. "Good. I shall send you to battle her." Aisu said. The gang leader looked puzzled. "What? Why sir?" He questioned her. "Remember the Dragon Witch before we left. She wasn't in good condition to fight us. So it'll probably be someone else. So you can go distract them while I take the Dragon Witch." Aisu explained. "Oh. That sounds like a great plan, sir. As expected, you are highly intellegient." The leader bowed and left the room.

Yuki's POV

I put on some booty shorts and a black tank top. I was about to leave the house until I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It opened and Crona walked in. "Yuki, please don't do this. It's dangerous. You can get yourself killed." He said. "Well they almost got Yuchita killed. They shot her. Do you hear ME? THEY FUCKIN' SHOT HER! I can't just stand by!" I snapped. Crona looked down worried. "Okay, " he finally said "As long as you make it out alive." I smiled and hugged him. "I will big brother." As soon as the last word left my mouth, I jumped out of the window and brought out my broom. It's been awhile since I used it.

~Later~

I arrived at the park right on the dot. "You're late." I heard a voice said from behind a tree. A man walked out and looked at me surprised. "What? You never saw a witch?" I sarcasticly asked him. He pulled out his knife. "Well, let's begin." He announced.

General POV

Aisu jumped from roof to roof. It started to rain and lightning started to flash. "Crap," He muttered. He stopped and looked at the DWMA. "Her soul will soon be mine." He smirked. He jumped and went to the front door of the school. He silently opened them and walked in.

Maka's POV

I sensed another soul come into the building. Who would come into the school this late? "Soul." I said. "Yeah?" He asked as he put a book back where it belonged. "I sense another soul in the building." He knew I was a bit worried about Yuchita. "Let's go see who it is." He answered me. We walked out the library door and down the hall where there was a man. "Oh hello. Do you know where the infirmary is at?" He asked us. I remembered in class Yuki told me there might be someone after Yuchita.

~Flashback~

"Hey Maka." Yuki walked up to me. "Yes?" I asked her. "Can I talk to you?" She looked down a bit worried. "Sure." We walked onto the balchony of the school. Yuki looked around to make sure no one was around. "I think someones after Yuchita." She looked down at her feet. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "Well last night I got a call from someone asking if the Dragon Witch was home. I'm worried. What if a kishin wants to eat her soul." Yuki cried. "Well I promise you I'll make sure that a kishin will not." I told her. Yuki looked up at me then smiled. "Thanks Maka."

~End OF Flashback~

I looked at the man suspicisouly. "Why do you want to know?" I glared at him. "Well, I'm the nurse's assistant. So I heard there is a hurt student, and I'm very worried about her." The man told us. I shot a look at Soul. He nodded understanding. "Well, you can't check on her right now." I said backing up. "Why not?" The man asked, taking step foward. "Soul!" I shouted. He quickly grabbed my hand and formed into his scythe form. "So, you want to play like that huh?" The man sighed. He looked up with flames in his hands. "Well let's begin."

Yuki's POV

I jumped up into a tree branch when the man shot a bullet at me. I flipped and tried to kick him, but he ducked. He grabbed my leg, and threw me to the ground. "Any last words girl." He hissed. He pointed his gun at me. "Yeah," I said "When I'm dead, can you at least try brushing your teeth. Man, it stinks!" I laughed. He growled and pulled the trigger. I dodged the bullet and punched him. Upper cut to be exact. He stumbled back and luaghed. "My grandma can hit better!" He laughed. I was pissed off. "Then how about this!" I shouted. Time to show my true form. My snake tattooes appeared on my arm and my hair turned black. My eyes turned pink, and my weapon form appeared in my hand. They guy stumbled back frightened. "Well I'm glad I brought backup." He smirked. He snapped his fingers, and more men came out behind the trees. Not fair. They took out their guns, baseball bats, etc. "Shit!" I muttered under my breath. This was not good. A couple men shot. I easily dodged and swung my scythe at a man. I sliced him in the neck. He fell and just laid there shocked. What? Why isn't he screaming his head off or something? The man just turned into dust. "What the?" I shouted and jumped back. The others laughed. "You see, we aren't like other men. We only turn to dust and do this!" He yelled and his arm turned to dust, but shot at me. I dodged others as well and landed on a tree branch. I jumped at one and sliced his back and kicked him to another man. The fell on top of each other. They finally got up and tried to attack me. I blocked some dust with my scythe, but the last attack hit right in the chest. I flew a couple feet back. I landed on my back, gasping for air. The leader came and grabbed the collar of my tank top. "Say good bye, witch." He hissed. He let go and raised a bat. I closed my eyes for the impact, which never came. I opened my eyes to see Crona infront of me with Ragnorok in his hands. "Crona!" I shouted in surprised. "Hey Yuki." He smiled at me. "Get your ass up and fight Yuki!" Ragnorok yelled at me. I huffed and got up with my scythe in my hands. "I'm glad you came." I said to Crona and Ragnorok.

Maka's POV

The man kept taking steps at us while I stepped back. "Come on. Make you move. HIT ME!" The man shouted at me. I took in a deep breath and swung at him. He leaned back and dodged the attack. As soon as he got back up and kicked him in the gut. He flew back a little. I swung at him more, but he kept dodging. I did a roundhouse kick at him, but he grabbed my leg and threw me to a wall. I coughed up some blood when my body made contact with the wall. I started coughing for air. I looked at him as he walked into the direction of the infirmary. "NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled. I ran at him and swung Soul at his head. The man turned to me and stopped Soul with his bare hands like Crona. I tried to pull him back, but his grasp was too tight. He walked toward me calmly, and grabbed hold of my neck. His hands started on fire and burned my neck. "AGHHHHH!" I screamed. "MAKA!" Soul yelled. He turned back to human form, and punched the man in the face. The man flew back and landed into some lockers. I heard Soul calling my name over and over, until I blacked out.

Soul's POV

I kept calling Maka's name over and over, but she blacked out. "Maka! Wake up!" I shouted at her. I grabbed her shoulders shaking her. She sat up calmly without saying a word. "Maka?" I said. She stood up and walked over to the man as he struggled to get up. "You'll pay!" He yelled throwing some fire at her. Some how they reflected away. "What the?" I stared at her shocked. She then ran at him with scythes coming out of her arms. "MAKA'S A WEAPON!"

Me: dun dun dun! sorry I didn't added songs. i got too lazy.

Soul: of course you did.

Yuchita: why do i have to be damsel in distress!

ME: Cuz I felt like it.

Yuki and Crona: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

ME: Yeah boi! I got ch.5 out. Please review!

Ch.5

Crona's POV

So now we are in a middle of a mafia/dust dude fight. Yuki keeps slicing their heads off while Ragnarok and I slice them in the stomach. "Die dust bunny!" Yuki shouted as she kicked one in the face. I sliced ones face. They all were about to attack us when the leader shouted. "STOP!" He shouted. We all looked at him. "We all need to leave now. Master found the girl." He announced to them. Crap. I looked at Yuki. She looked like she was about to explode. "NO YOU DON'T!" Yuki shouted as she ran at the leader. She raised her scythe to chop him but he just dropped and dust went every where. We couldn't see a thing. "Yuki!" I shouted. NO response. "Yuki!" I shouted again. Still no response. Crap crap crap! The dust started to go away and the dust dudes were gone. I looked around for Yuki. Then I saw her laying on the ground unconcious. I sighed in relief. She wasn't kidnapped. Her scythe was gone and she was in her human form. I walked over to her. "Is she dead?" Ragnarok asked me. "No Ragnarok." I answered. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Yuki. Wake up." I told her. She groaned and fluttered her eyes open. Yuki sat up and looked around.

"Where are the dust bunnies?" She asked me.

"Um... they're gone. They said that their 'master' found Yuchita." I informed her. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"BAKA!"

She punched me across my face. "Do you know what this means?" She yelled at me. I shook my head no. Too scared to talk. Yuki sighed. "Why are you such an idiot?" She muttered under her breath. She stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat "This means that since some guy knows Yuchita is the dragon witch and kidnapped her, who knows what he's going to do to her. So we have to hurry." Oh... I feel like an idiot! "You're so retarded Crona!" Ragnarok insulted me. I went into my emo corner. "I'm so sorry..." I cried. Yuki sighed again.

"Let's go." She said. She took out her broom and jumped on. She held out her hand to me. "Let's save Yuchita, Crona." Yuki smiled at me. I nodded my head 'yes', and hopped on. And we went to the DWMA.

Soul's POV

I watched in amazment as Maka attacked the man. She had scythes on her arms, back, and shins. She threw a punch at his face but he dodged it. He blew fire at Maka, which took a direct hit in the gut. She flew and landed on her back.

The fire didn't go away. It stayed on her and started to burn her. She started to scream.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOUL!" She cried for my help. Looks like she snapped out of her weapon stage. I quickly ran at a water fountain, and broke it.

It shot water every where. The flames on Maka died down. I ran to her. "Maka! You okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at me. I looked over Maka, and somehow there was no burns on her. She was completely clean. "Where's the man?" Maka asked worried. I looked around, and there was no sign of him. "Shit!" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him." A voice said. We whirled our heads behind us. There was a mafia behind us, which I guess, worked for the man. "You'll need to be worry about yourselves." The leader finished his sentence. Ah crap.

Yuki's POV

We arrived at the DWMA, and saw Maka and Soul getting their asses kicked by the dust bunnies. "Get away from them!" I yelled as I attacked one. Crona and Ragnarok helped them while I kicked somedust bunnies' asses. Yeah! Maka quickly got up and punched one in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that Maka!" I told her as I kicked one where the sun doesn't shine. "Why?" She asked my but instantly found out. The man turned into dust and started drowning her in it. "Crona!" I ordered. He nodded his head.

"Ragnarok!" He called him. Crona lifted Ragnarok in Maka's direction. Ragnarok lips appeared on the hilt, and he did his famous scream. The dust man formed back to a person and covered his ears. Maka quickly grabbed Soul and sliced the man in half. "Hurah!" I shouted as I killed another man.

Yuchita's POV

I shot my eyes open when I heard Ragnarok scream, and covered my ears from becoming deaf. I looked around and heard clanging of metal and gun shots. "What's going on outside?" I wondered out loud.

"Nothing much." I jumped as a familiar voice said. I looked around for that voice, and found him in a dark corner. I saw his red eyes glow. I gulped. I am scared shitless. Who knows what he's going to do to me.

"Oh don't be scared," he said sarcasticly "All I want is your soul and become the strongest kishin on earth." He sat down on the bed next to me. I scooted away form him. "Well if you want my soul, too bad." I said trying to act strong , but failing miserably. "Well then, I'll just have to kidnap you." He said. "You failed last time, so you'll fail this time!" I shouted as I jumped of the bed and ran to the door. But he stopped me by a fence of fire.

I stop imediately. A cold sweat went down my back. "Now let's go." He said ash he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the window. "NO!" I screamed and struggled against his grasp.

Maka's POV

The mafia/dust bunnies instantly stopped attacking and left in a dust storm. "Why are they leaving?" Soul asked. "I don't-" I was instantly cut off by Yuchita screaming. We looked at eachother and ran to the infirmary. We slammed the door open to find the man from before. He was holding Yuchita as she was struggling to get away from him. "Get away from my sister!" Crona yelled as he attacked. I have never seen him this pissed. Crona swung at him but he jumped and ran away. "SHIT!" Yuki shouted. "AGHHH!" We heard Yuchita scream. Yuki dropped to her knees and started to cry. I hugged her trying to comfort her. "It's okay. We'll get her back." I said as she cried. Crona started to swear some words we never heard him say before. Soul was kicking crap around.

~Next Day~

I felt bad for Yuki so I decided to invite her to hang out with me and the other girls. I dressed up and called Yuki.

"Hello?" She asked more than a greet. I heard a sniff in the background. "Hey Yuki, I'm sorry about last night. I wanted to cheer you up by invitng you to hang out with me and the other girls. You don't have to come." I told her. I heard some more sniffs. "Sure. Come pick me up." Yuki answered. I smiled. I really do admire her.

~Later~

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I arrived at Yuki's apartment. I told the others what happened so they know not too mention anything about last night. Patty ringed on the door bell. We heard footsteps behind the door. It opened to show Yuki. She had her hair in a ponytail, and wore sun glasses to hide her swollen eyes. She had a gray shirt and scarf with a brigt pink skinny jeans, and dull green converse.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "Sup." Liz said. "Just a second." Yuki said. She turned around. "Crona, I'll be back at 5pm kay?" She called. Crona got off the couch and wasn't wearing his usual dress. Instead he wore a black t-shirt and some dark gray jeans.

"'Kay." He answered. Yuki smiled at him and left with us. "Wow Yuki. I never knew Crona would change into something than his dress." Liz complimented. "Well, mother never let us wear different clothes. She said that they were a big waste of time. So she made us wear those kind of dresses." Yuki explained. "Oh." Liz said. "Anyways where should we go?" Tsubaki asked. "KAROKE!" Patty cheered. "Yeah! Let's go karoke!" I said. "Sure." Liz and Yuki agreed. And so we went.

~At the Karoke~

We purchased for a room for five. The clerk gave us the key and we went. The room was HUGE! It had a white coffe table in the center, a orange coush, green tiny chairs, and the TV in a corner of the room. Liz and Patty decided to sing 'Hot and Cold'. Tsubaki sang 'Super Bass'. and she was an awesome rapper.

"Who's singing next?" Liz asked. Yuki, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki looked at me. "What?" I asked. THen the idea hit me. "No I don't want to sing right now." I said. "Oh please Maka. You're such a good singer. Please." They begged. I sighed. "Fine. What song?" I asked them.

"You belong with me!"

"What? NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!'

"PLease!"

"I said no!"

"C'mon!"

"Fine!"

"Yeah!"

Patty handed me the mic. I knew why they chose this song. Why you may ask? Because I'm in the situation that this song is about. Yes. Soul dated other girls, but couldn't fine the right one. Most of them dated him, because he's form the Evan family and wanted his money. Others dated him to get their ex jealous, which ends up Soul getting beat by some large dude. And I always have to take care of him when that happens.

They song started to play and I held the mic to my mouth.

'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift (A/N:I do NOT own this song!)

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesn't get your humour like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me

The song went on for about two minutes. After the song Yuki went next. She chose 'Black Daimond' by Nana Mizuki (A/N: I don't own this song either!)

The music played and Yuki took in a deep breath.

Ichiban no negaigoto Oshiete

-Anata no hoshii mono-

BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku

Ooki na koe de sakende mite

Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni

Hajimeyou sekai wa

Hikair ni tsukimatou kage to odoru

Sou kimi no te wo totte

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?

Atsumete kagayaki sono te no hira ni

Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni

Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

So the song went on about three minutes. We sang about a couple more songs and left when the clock hit five. We all said our good byes and left.

Yuki's POV

I got home and Crona was asleep on the couch. I grabbed some blankets out of the closet and covered him with it. Some times I act like the oldest one in the family.  
I sat down and watched some TV, wondering if Yuchita was okay.

Me: Finally. At least there was songs in here like I promised.

Aisu: Please review! Hehe...

Me: WTF! Aisu get out of here!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Wusabi people! I made Ch.6 just for you! Please review this or I'll make Aisu come after you!

Aisu: And I'll eat you soul. Muwahaha!

Yuchita: Stop acting evil you emo gay boy!

Aisu: I'm going to eat your soul!

Me: Not yet Aisu. She's one of the main characters.

Everyone else: Enjoy!

Ch.6

Yuchita's POV

I woke up to howling of wolves. I sat up, noticing I was asleep in a king size bed. The covers was all dark red. Where am I? It was dark, creepy, and cold. I have to admit it, I'm actually scared of the dark. The only light source was a small window without any glass.

So that's why it was cold. I walked to the window to see the moon and a forest. Then I remembered what happened. "Oh yeah. He kidnapped me." I muttered to myself.

The door swung open, and in came the man that kidnapped me. Great... "Let's go." He commanded. I answered him with silence. "I said 'Let's go!" He shouted. I still ignored him. He scowled and grabbed my wrist. "HEY!" I warned. He ignored and kept walking towards the door. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, but he still didn't let go.

Then the gang leader came. "Master. We have the table ready." He informed him. I scowled. What?! Are we going to have dinner?! If he did I will spit food on his face. I laughed at the thought. "What are you laughing about?" The gang leader asked. "Of how stupid you look." I spat. "Why you-" He was cut off by his 'master'. "Don't hit her. She's not worth it." He said. He scowled and left. I smiled at victory. Nothing is better than sweet victory. He lead me to a well lit room.

There was guards everywhere surrounding the room. They stood like statues not moving an inch. There was a table with cuffs on it. On the table was a star. Behind the table was a giant window with the full moon shining through the glass.

A couple gaurds came and dragged me to the table. "Hey! Yuki would kill you all!" I threatened them. But the ignored me. I layed on my back with my legs and arms cuffed to the table. I sighed and stared at the moon.

I wonder if Yuki is looking for me. I sighed again as the idiot 'master' started his speech.

~Yuki's POV~

I was packing my bag in my room. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called. As I expected Crona came in. "Hey big brother." I greeted him. "I know what you are planning." He said. "Oh." "And I'm coming with you since you won't listen to me." He explained. I jumped up and down with joy.

"Really really really!? You're not kidding?" I asked him. He shooked his pink head. "Yay! I love you! I love you!" I hugged him. "Pack your bags! We're going to save Yuchita!" I cheered. I hugged him one more time and pushed him out. "Now out! I'm going to change into my traveling outfit." I told him.

~Maka's POV~

Soul and I were waiting under a light pole in the middle of the night. And it was freaking freezing! I was shivering my but off. My teeth chattered loudly and I tried to shut it up.

"You're cold." Soul pointed out. "Huh?" I looked at him. "I said you're cold." He said cooly. "I'm not." I answered him stubbornly. "Humph!" I turned away from him. "Yes you are." He said. I turned sharp on my heels. "I said I'm no-"

Before I knew it, Soul pulled me into a hug. I blushed all the shades of red. I listen to his heart beating in his chest. I moved uncomfortable, but I ended up being closer to him. I blushed harder. I didn't want Soul to see me like this so I burried my face in his chest.

~Soul's POV~

I hugged Maka into a hug. I knew she is going to kill me after this. I blushed madly thinking what she is going to do to me after this. She then pulled herself closer to my chest. I blushed hardly.

"Maka." I muttered. "Yeah?" She answered barely a whisper. "Can I tell you something?" I asked her unsure how she'll react to the question I'm about to ask her. "Sure." She answered me. "I l-lo-"

"Hey love birds!"

Maka then suddenly pushed herself away from and turned sharp on her heels looking at the girl I didn't want to see. Yuki. Damn it! Can't she notice the atmosphere? I gritted my teeth at Yuki who just smiled at me innocently.

~Yuchita's POV~

The idiot 'master' walked into the middle of the room. "Ahem," he cleared his throat "I, Aisu, will eat the soul of the Dragon Witch." Everyone clapped at his news. I rolled my eyes.

"Yo Aisu," I interrupted "Can you help a girl that is NOT the Dragon Witch off this freakin' table!" A guard walked up to Aisu and gave him a knife. It had some scribbling on it. He walked up to me and pointed it above my head.

"Woah dude! You do NOT want to do that! That is not a good idea!" I warned him. He raised it higher than swung it down. I screamed. "DON'T!"

I then blacked out.

~General POV~

"DON'T!"

Yuchita's eyes then showed no expressions. Her eyes glowed blue and her brown hair started to lighten into white. She showed the soon-to-be-kishin her true form. Yet she doesn't know she had this in her. Her mouth opened wide open and a black dragon came out. Hissing and snapping at everything it saw.

Aisu jumped back out of fright. He then turned pissed. He swung his knife at the creature, but missed over and over. He then turned really upset and seat the place on fire.

"Aghhhhhh! You're ruin the ceremony!" He yelled out of anger. The fire then accidently burned some of the table that weakened it. Yuchita then noticed the table weakened. She pulled on the cuffs knocking them out of the table. Her wings then opened out of her back.

She flew up and watched the chaos from bellow her. The moon shined behind her making her glow. Her eyes glowed brighter making her look more demonic. She turned around and flew out the window.

Leaving the mansion burning to the ground. She flew away some miles and turned back to normal. Yuchita looked around confused. "Huh?"

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She looked. Yuchita's eyes went wide. "What the-" Her wings dsappeared.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed. And she disappeared into the wilderness below.

Me: Well I got lazy to write some more and sorry I didn't updated earlier.

Yuki: Waa! My sister is kidnapped by a madman/kishin! You better stay away!

Aisu: All I want is her soul! Is there something wrong with that?!

Me and Yuki: Yes, yes that is.

Everyone: Review please!


End file.
